


Lonely

by AgentOklahoma



Series: Cubeland Universe [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOklahoma/pseuds/AgentOklahoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to 'It's Lonely In A Cubeland'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I KNOW the 1.8 let’s play was in a different map than Achievement City but, please give me a little leeway for the sake of plot. Or an attempt at plot.

**AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-**

The Enderman opened his eyes, looking around his small cave, having been woken by the loud explosion of a creeper and screaming. He teleported outside to where his brothers were collecting blocks, creepers wandering around and...

Who were these people?

There were five of them, one dressed in blocky green armour, another in a bear suit, one in a black and white suit, one in an array of colours with a blue mask and the last looked exactly like a creeper, save for having two legs instead of four.

They were running around like lunatics, irritating the creepers and making the explosive creatures detonate while his brothers just wandered around. He stood there, watching them run around until the one in the suit stopped and stared right at him.

“Endermen!” the man shouted and they all just started laughing. Edmund was taken aback by this. The first reaction was sort of expected. Normally the other mobs in this world were terrified, creepers exploding and zombies and skeletons going into sunlight just to avoid him and his kind but hearing their name called, followed by...laughter?

This was interesting. 

The Enderman observed the newcomers, his attention often directed to the one in the creeper suit. His voice had an odd quality to it that the other four didn’t have. Not bad. Just...odd. They took over an empty village, mobs destroying the houses while the group attacked each other. When the moon began to drop in the horizon, the sun rising as well, Edmund followed a zombie to a house, a dirt block in his arms that he wanted to place in front of it, his way of welcoming newcomers to his area.

He didn’t expect to be struck by the one in the armour.

He yelped and teleported away, dropping the dirt block when he returned to his cave. He coughed from the pain, feeling bruises form on his stomach and chest. That creature was strong. Abnormally so. The Enderman teleported back to the town, hiding out of sight for now. The one dressed as a bear was killed by one of his brothers, who went on a rampage, killing the one in the armour as well, teleporting through their adopted houses.

The Enderman looked at his brothers, hearing their outraged shrieks. The creatures were attacking their kind. Looking at them. _How dare they!_

The one Enderman tried to reason with his kin, telling them they could help each other or at least live with each other peacefully.

The others stared. 

Their kind’s way of telling him he was no longer welcome. He was hated by the Enderkind and feared by everything else.

The Enderkind had stared him down, then took him, teleporting him into a lake. The water burned his skin, making him scream in pain for a moment too long, the acid-like water filling and burning his lungs. He managed to teleport and the one Enderman hid in a village house, a small one with a dirt floor and a wooden table, just trying to hide away from the world for a little while. Until he heard the one in the suit call to his friends, saying they had an Enderman as a neighbour.

“Is he in the house?” The one in the armour asked and the Enderman raised his head, letting himself be filled with a little hope that they might let him stay with them.

“Yeah,” the one in the suit replied.

“Burn it down.”

The Enderman shrunk back in fear, the one in the suit telling the armoured one not to, just for the door to open and the armoured one struck him again, the Enderman teleporting again, as far as possible before he collapsed on the ground, coughing and whimpering.

**AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-**

After what felt like years of hiding from the Enderkind, being attacked by the newcomers and living alone, he found himself standing on top of the giant green symbol the newcomers had in their village. He’d managed to escape from those that had exiled him, his body broken and bruised and burned from water as he stood in the centre of the symbol, the pain in his chest far surpassing anything else he could have possibly felt.

He felt that light-headed sensation that went with teleportation and the area blurred, the open sky and buildings turning into the inside of a small room with people all around him.

“Shit. Enderman.”

The Enderman recognised the voice. The one in the suit.

“Where is it?”

The Bear.

“HOLY SHIT!”

The armoured one. The armoured one was _looking at him._

“What? Did you find it Geoffrey?”

The creeper man.

All the voices faded out, the only thing he could focus on was the man looking at him, with a creeper face on a piece of cloth around his neck. The man was staring at him, his hazel eyes wide before the Bear grabbed his head and forced his eyes down.

The Enderman walked forward, crouching low enough to reach for the green cloth, tracing his fingers over the material. The Creeper Man looked at him again, speaking to him but the Enderman couldn’t hear him, barely making out the word ‘Enderman’ and a questioning tone. He could piece it together and nodded in confirmation. The Creeper Man looked afraid, asking him something else, his entire body shaking enough for some light brown hair fall into his eyes.

The Enderman frowned, brushing the hair away and tracing his fingers around the Creeper Man’s ear.

Then he collapsed in his arms.

And for once, even though he didn’t know why, he didn’t feel lonely anymore.


End file.
